High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is the first type of digital interface that is capable of transmitting on a single cable the data of uncompressed full digital high-definition audio of multiple sound-channel as well as smart format data and control command data.
Currently, there are some deficiencies with those high-definition multimedia interfaces of A type (HDMI A TYPE) available in the market. Specifically, this kind of product is usually of single interface type or two-layer interface type. However, with increasing demands of the customers, the need for an interface which can provide a greater number of connectors is on the rise.